


Persistent Past

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason can no longer hide his secret.





	Persistent Past

He regretted keeping her a secret.  
  
His escape from Port Charles, his woman without expectations. He had run from every woman straight to wherever she was, into her bed. He never expected her to pop up in Port Charles. Never knew she was a Zacchara. Never expected her to wind up with Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Now, she had betrayed his family. Crossed a line, and he knew it.  
  
There was no way to avoid it. His secret had cost him.  
  
Jason glanced through the terrace window once more, watching as the brunette beauty downed a glass of scotch and tilted her head back in frustration.  
  
Their secret had cost her too.


End file.
